We Can Play! (2000, SuperMalechi's version)
Barney We Can Play! is a custom Barney special for Season 3 aired on December 4, 1996. It is released on VHS in March 8, 1997. Plot Barney takes BJ and the kids out on a trip to see things we can play! Baby Bop, Mr. Boyd, and Scooter McNutty would love to go there, too! Characters *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Paty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *The Deer (Voice: Dean Barnett / Body: Ray Henry) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) *Brendan (Drake Bell) *Seth (Bug Hall) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Juan (Michael Krost) *Zachary (Daniel Clark) *Tosha (Hope Cerventes) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Hannah (Marissa Kuers) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Wendy (Mara Wilson) Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Today, We Can Say #Let's Play Together #The Senses Song #The Having Fun Song #You Can Count on Me #Let's Go On An Adventure #Try and Try Again #John Jacob Jingerheimer Smidth #Just Imagine #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #Six Little Ducks #Little Red Caboose #The Traffic Light Song #You're a Grand Old Flag #Jungle Adventure #Down By The Bay #I'd Love to Sail #Sailing, Sailing #The Fishing Song #Sally the Camel #Where is Thumbkin? #Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay #Tinkerputt's Song #Pop Goes the Weasel #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Row, Row, Row the Ball #Having Fun Medley: Today, We Can Say (Reprise)/The Having Fun Song (Reprise)/Just Imagine (Reprise) #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You End Credit Music #Pop Goes the Weasel #Sally the Camel #Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay (the same one from the end of Barney's Musical Scrapbook, with different instruments)﻿ Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Production for this began in Augest 6, 1996 (the same day as Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) and ended in Augest 15, 1996 (the same day as Barney's Imagination Storybook Adventure). *The Barney costume used in this episode is also used in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" *The musical arrangments from this episode are also used in "Barney In Concert". *This home video uses stock background music from some Season 1 episodes and Backyard Gang 1991 videos. *The musical arrangments for Let's Go On An Adventure, Little Red Caboose, The Senses Song, Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay and It's Good to Be Home were also used in some custom Backyard Gang videos "Barney's Castle Adventure (August 12, 1991)" and "Barney's Easy Breezy Fun! (March 23, 1992)". *The musical arrangements for "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt" has the same arrangements from "Rock with Barney" and the same vocals from "Once Upon a Time". *The musical arrangements for "Just Imagine" has the same arrangments from "An Adventure of Make-Believe", and the same vocals from "Barney's Make-Believe Vacation". *The musical arrangements for "Tinkerputt's Song" has the same arrangements from "Barney's Imagination Island" and the same vocals from "Barney's Make-Believe Vacation". *The musical arrangements for "Row, Row, Row the Ball" uses the same arrangements and vocals from "Ship, Ahoy!", except it has more instrumentals (from 1990-1992). *The musical arrangments for "Pop Goes The Weasel" has the same arrangments from "Barney In Concert", with the same vocals from "Barney's Make-Believe Vacation". *This version of I Love You has the same musical arrangement from Barney In Concert, with the vocals from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (low-pitched on the first verse and normal-pitched on the second verse and the same speed as Barney In Concert's version). *This is the other time the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *After the kids say bye to Barney and leave, one person (Seth) comes to the playground to tells Barney that he and the kids have fun playing on the trip. He leaves and the Barney doll winks. Then, it cuts through the stills of the scenes from the special while the end credits roll. *The deer that is in the woods is a full-bodied puppet. He can be used from the Barney book, "What Can It Be?". *The lion that scared Baby Bop is a full-bodied Muppet. *The shark that is in front of the boat is CGI-animated by the Pixar Animation Studios crew. *Miss Etta Kette is mentioned by Scooter McNutty. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the playground and BJ says "Hi everybody! What's going on!", the sound clip is taken from Barney Safety, except it is mixed with the 1996 BJ voice. *When Scooter pops up the tree part of the treehouse and sees Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, and the kids looking up a magazine of going on a trip, he says "Hi, there! What're ya doin'?". Next, Seth says "We're looking up a magazine. Would you like to look it up?". Then, Scooter says "Not right now, Seth. I have a lot of stuff to do. Miss Etta told me that she and I can do some chores". *When Barney says "Oh, my!" while seeing the farm animals, Barney's "Oh, my!" part is the same as "Let's Go to the Zoo" (when Barney hears the kids roar like a lion), except it is mixed with Barney's 1996 voice. *When Baby Bop says "Oh!" while seeing the farm animals, Baby Bop's "Oh!" part is the same as Strawberry Shortcake's "Oh!" part from "Let's Dance" (when Strawberry Shortcake sees Custard and Pupcake rolling on the grass). *When the kids say "WOW!!" while seeing the farm animals, the sound clip is taken from "Hola Mexico!". *When Baby Bop shrieks as the lion roars loudly, Baby Bop's shriek is the same as Chuckie's shriek from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is pushed on a red wagon and into the sand playpen), except it is sped up and does sound like Baby Bop's Season 3 scream. *When Zachary (Daniel Clark) screams "Help!" while the lion scares Baby Bop, Zachary's scream is the same as Mark's scream that is the part when Mark screams "HELP ME!!! HELP!!!" from "How I Got My Shrunken Head" (when Mark is sinking into the quicksand), except the part when Mark screams "HELP ME!!!" was cut off. According to Daniel Clark, Zachary and Mark are portrayed by the same actor, Daniel Clark. *When BJ does the Tarzan yell, BJ's Tarzan yell is the same as SpongeBob's yell from the SpongeBob SquarePants short "The Outfit" (when SpongeBob dresses himself as Tarzan). *After "The Fishing Song", a shark appears in front of the boat. * When Seth (Bug Hall) screams "Oh, no!" while seeing a shark in front of the boat, Seth's scream is the same as Adam scream that is the part when Adam screams "Oh, no! The gods are getting restless and hungry!" from "Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves" (when Adam and Mitch saw the chili coming out of the volcano), except the part when Adam screams "The gods are getting restless and hungry!" was cut off and is replaced by Seth screaming "It's a shark!!". Also, the sound clip is pitched down to -2. According to Bug Hall, Seth and Adam are portrayed by the same actor, Bug Hall. *When Baby Bop, BJ, and Carlos are gasping while seeing a shark in front of the boat, Baby Bop's gasp is the same as Alvin's gasp from "Merry Christmas, Mr. Carroll" (when Alvin hears the magic tinkling from his dream), BJ's gasp is the same as Mr. Potato Head's gasp from "Toy Story" (when Mr. Potato Head saw something falling down from Andy's bedroom), except it is pitched up to +3, and Carlos's gasp is the same as the Trunchbull's gasp from "Matilda" (when the Trunchbull sees the chalk writing on the chalkboard itself), except it was pitched up to +4. *When Baby Bop, BJ, and Carlos are screaming while seeing a shark in front of the boat, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "Murmur on the Ornery Express" (when Chuckie is afraid of the train whistle blowing while the train is inside the tunnel), except it does sound like Baby Bop's Season 3 scream, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob gets soap in his eyes), except it does sound like BJ's Season 3 scream, and Carlos's scream is the same as Michael's scream from "I Just Love Bugs" (when Michael and Derek see a scary bug). *When Barney cries "Whoa!! Look out!!! Gangway!!!" while seeing a shark in front of the boat, the sound clip of "Whoa!!" is the same as Huck's sound clip from "Strawberry Shortcake's Housewarming Surprise" (when Pupcake knocks Huck down on the floor) and the sound clip of "Look out!!! Gangway!!!" is taken from "Barney In Concert", except it is mixed with the Season 3 Barney voice. *When Scooter yells "Whoa!" while Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Boyd, and the kids row out of the shark, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Super Singing Circus". *During the shark scene, "House of Horror" composed by W. Merrick Farran from the Nickelodeon show, "SpongeBob SquarePants" is played through it. *When Baby Bop and BJ screams while seeing a spider in front of them, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie sees that it's a big slide), and BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Frankendoodle" (when SpongeBob runs away from DoodleBob holding a pencil). *This is another time Time Laspe is used. Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Boyd, and the kids row out of the shark. *This is the third episode to have ten kids. The first episode is "Barney's Animal Adventure". The second episode is "Barney's Friendship Day!". *The end credit font is the same as Season 3 home videos. *Both the Lyrick Studios 1997 print and the Lyrick Studios 1999 print are closed-captioned by The Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation. The Paramount/Nickelodeon 1998 print is also closed-captioned by the Caption Center WGBH Education Foundation. Although, the Paramount/Nickelodeon 1998 print has the National Captioning Institute (NCI) logo on the cover and on the front side of the tape, it is closed-captioned by the Caption Center WGBH Education Foundation. The Walt Disney Home Video print is closed-captioned by Captions Inc. Los Angeles. The Hit Entertainment print is closed-captioned by Caption Technologies Inc. The Lionsgate print is closed-captioned by Captionmax. *The Walt Disney Home Video print has the same previews as the previews from Toy Story (1996 print), except it has The Neverending Story 3: Return to Fanstasia preview, Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo, the Stay Tuned After the Feature logo, and the Making of "Barney We Can Play" featurette. Also, the Paramount/Nickelodeon 1998 print is the same as the previews from Rugrats: Mommy Mania, except the Paramount Coming Attractions logo is added. Quotes Quote 1: *Baby Bop: W-w-what was that? *(a lion appears and roars at Baby Bop) *Baby Bop: Aaaaahhh!! A lion! *Zachary: Help! *Wendy: Somebody please help her!!! *BJ: I'll save ya, Sissy! (swings on a rope, yelling like Tarzan, and grabs Sissy and takes her to safety) *Tosha: It's BJ! *Baby Bop: Thanks, BJ. *BJ: You're welcome, Sissy. *Barney: You saved Baby Bop's life, BJ. *BJ: Thanks, Barney. *Barney: You're welcome. (giggles) Quote 2: *BJ: What was that?! *Seth: It must be...(sees a shark) Oh no! It's a shark!! *BJ, Baby Bop, and Carlos: (gasping) A shark?! (screaming) Ahh! *Barney: Whoa!! Look out!!! Gangway!!! *Brendan: How we gonna get outta here?!! *Barney: Don't worry, Brendan!! We'll get you outta there!! It'll be safe!! *Jason: Now, Barney, now!! *Mr. Boyd: C'mon! Let's go! *Scooter: What!? Whoa! (watching Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Mr. Boyd, and the kids row out of the shark) *Barney: Whew! That was close! *BJ: Thanks, Barney. *Barney: You're welcome. Release Dates *March 8, 1997 (Lyrick Studios version) *March 8, 1997 (Walt Disney Home Video version) *May 19, 1998 (Nickelodeon and Paramount version) *March 16, 1999﻿ (Lyrick Studios version) *September 30, 2005 (Hit Entertainment version) *November 20, 2011 (Lionsgate version) "Barney We Can Play!" Previews 1997 (Lyrick Studios version) Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Still) #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) #Barney We Can Play! Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing Preview #Joe Scruggs Preview #Barney It's a Beautiful Day Preview 1997 (Walt Disney Home Video/Masterpiece) Opening #Green FBI warnings #Walt Disney World 25th anniversary-Remember the magic #101 Dalmations preview #Hercules preview #Disney Interactive-Toy Story computer games #Disney ABC commercial #Bambie preview #The Hunchback Of Notre Dame preview #The Neverending Story 3: Return to Fanstasia preview #Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves preview #Stay Tuned After the Feature bumper (Barney We Can Play version) #Lilac Blue Feature Presentation bumper (1996 version with Beau Weaver voiceover) #Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) #Barney We Can Play! Title Card Closing #End Credits #The Making of "Barney We Can Play!" Featurette 1998 (Nickelodeon and Paramount version) Opening #Paramount Coming Attractions bumper (1995) #The Rugrats Movie (1998) trailer #The Rugrats VHS release trailer #It Was My Best Birthday Ever, Charlie Brown trailer #Paramount Family Movies trailer #Blue's Clues VHS trailer #Paramount Feature Presentation bumper (1995) #Paramount Warning Screen (1995) #Paramount Pictures logo (1986-2002) #Nickelodeon Montage bumper Closing #End Credits #Nickelodeon Bone logo #Paramount Pictures logo (1986-2002) (still version) 1999 (Lyrick Studios version) Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Sing & Dance With Barney Preview #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) Closing #End Credits #Barney In Outer Space Preview #Barney's Great Adventure VHS Promo #Barney's Good Clean Fun & Oh Brother! She's My Sister VHS 2-Pack Preview #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version)